The prom
by WereShadic
Summary: the defenders are going to the prom to celebrate there last day/year in splat school what could go wrong maybe rated T in future my 1st fanfic btw
1. Intro

**Splatalot the prom **

**diclsaimer I don't own splatalot I wish I did but I don't :(**

**chapter 1 chatting**

It was a another day at Splatalot the 9 defenders were chatting about things. For example Thorne, Shaiden and Tinkor talked about their favourite games they liked to play when they were kids. Knightress, Crocness and Ballista were having a bit of gossip finaly Skabb and Gildar. Asusual the two have being fighting so Kook had to compromise the whole problem wich was: it would be better to fight from a long distance or up close. Without warning two gaurds enter the main room one of them said "King Harry would like to talk with you all don't panic no one is in troubble." "I wonder why he wants to talk with us." Tink said. "Maybe it's about gettin' rid of you and bird brain ." Thorne said in a scarcastic tone Shaiden punched her brother then yelled at Thorne "Thorne they have done nothing wrong you don't get why they like having fun and doing other things it is their personality"! The ninja walked up to the wacky defenders and gave them a hug to comfort them. "Right" Knightress said "let's go to the knig quick march." one by one the defenders march in a line,going to the kings throne room.

A/N sorry if this makes no scence or is bad or has 0 language divces and spelling errors and the prom thing is the defenders last day of splat school so they are celibrating ugh im not good with sumerys yet sorry =(


	2. Chat With King Harry

**Splatalot the prom **

**disclaimer I don't own splatalot **

chapter 2

The defenders made there way way to the king's room Skabb knocked the door very hard causing the door to be smashed.

The king sighed "enter" he siad facefalming,The defenders bowed . "Skabb is sorry" the barbarian siad in a worried tone. "That is the 20th door you have destoryed Skabb." The inventor groned "Now I'll have to make a new one."

"Right defender I needed to talk about something if I'm correct it is your last day at Splat high." "Yes." The deadly defenders cheared exitidly. "Well you guys will be going to a prom." after they heard the news Tinkor and Kook exploded like a firework. "you can go now" king Harry siad "bye your majisty" Each defender started to do a dance on the way out but Thorne he was muttering about how awful proms are. The Bird and inventor were still in the King's room "Somthin' wrong with you two?" Harry aked Tinkor was speaking very quickly "Last year, havoc, panic,firends,prom,chaos." The poor king was very baffled .

A/N I need some iders this is my 1st fanfic and i struggle easaly pleaz help


	3. the flash back

**Splatalot the prom **

**disclaimer I don't own splatalot **

chapter 3

A/N I would like to thank akl110998233 for some ideas

King Harry was scraching his head in puzzlement "I'm sorry Tink I don't get what you mean." Unexpectidly Skabb and Thorne entered the king's room. "OI what are you both talking to the king about?" The angry alchemist asked. Thorne's yelling caused Kook and Tinkor to shriek "THORNE DON'T STARTLE THEM YOU KNOW THEY GET WORKED UP EASALY!" Skabb yelled louder than what he nomaly would. "Well" Harry siad " Your inventive buddy was telling me about what happend at the last prom I think." "yes yes yes." The inventor replied jumpping." "What happend last year?" Harry realy wanted to know about the chaos and if realy bad things happend.

"Well it when like this" Tinkor siad

(flash back last year)

"Right class I have an anouncement to make." The teacher smiled evryone in the class moaned a boy named Ben splat put his hand up "please Mr Slime Sir what is happaning have we done somthin' bad?"

"No I was gonna mention about the year above you." "But Sir this has nuffing to do with us." Tink pointed out Mr Slime noded "I know I know they are having a prom and I need 9 people to watch over them"

The defenders of Splatalot shot their hands up like a bullet. "Are you sure you know what your doin'?" Mr Slim aked "Yeah we know what were doing!" Kinghtriss yelled in a confident tone.

6:30 The prom has started, out side of the entrence to the hall Skabb and Tinkor greated their friends, shook hands and congradulated them. Suddenly a big guy with brown hair apporched his name was so terrifing that if someone mentiond his name everyone would flee in fear. He was the last person in the long line. They went in to the fancy hall, after the inventor and his best mate shook his hand. The prom wasen't every lively "ah it fills my heart to see this prom is dull." Thorne smiled wen no defender was looking. Kook steathaly scooted up to Tink and skabb who were sitting together looking highly bored. The bird wispered "let's brighten things up it wont hurt abit." "OK." they wispered back. "Can't the other defenders join in to?" Skabb asked. "yeah." Kook wispered loud enough for every defender to hear but the moody alchamist. The Aussie bird explained the plan, much to everyones surprise the knight

also thought it was a brill plan. "OK Skabb smash all of the doors and windows, Shaiden sneak and frighten everyone, Ballista and Croc keep changing the music evrey 10mins, Gildar entertainment, Knightriss tell everyone what to do finaly Tink and I will do a grand final!" Each defender started their task they were given.

2hours 30min later

Every thing was nothing but chaos and havoc Thorne exploded in anger he went to get the headmaster without hesitating. Tinkor was near the food he picked up some mush in his metal hand and lobed it at Robert weapon "Who did that?" Robert heared a voice "Me I did it." The inventor was good with doing other peoples voices so Robert thought it was Bill Green bean. He saw Tink he siad "give me some food to throw at Green Bean Tiny Tinky." "OK here is some slime pie with cream." Tinkor siad evily, Robert took aim and hit Bill. Bill yelled "FOOD FIGHT" everyone in the hall incuding the defenders jonied in. Kook was in the store room he found some fireworks he grabed the huge box and set them in the middle of the hall. Shaiden and Tinkor went out of the hall so they could look out for the headmaster. Back in the hall Kook Finger snaped some fire and lit the fireworks all of the fireworks. Strangly they went off at the same time causing everyting to be shated into oblivion. Sooner the the head Mr Stern and a very fumming Thorne was walking quickly to the hall "THE HEADMASTER!" Tink yelled Shaiden ran inside and grabed the mic "everyone the headmaster is comming painc and run!"

Meanwhill back outside the cyborg saw Mr Stern "Out of the way robo boy Thorne as reported there has been chaos in the hall."

Tinkor diden't move "MOVE OR ELS" Mr stern yelled. "Or els what?" Tinkor asked. "OR els I will punish you." he siad sternly "OK OK I'll move." As the inventor moved the head opend the door and saw destruction. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU ARE IN BIG BOTHER DEFENDERS OF SPLATALOT EXCEPT THORNE MY OFFICE NOW!"

(end of fash back)

"What happend when you were in his office Skabb Tinkor and Kook?"

Thorne asked. The trio were laughing "We diden't get into trouble he thanked us from making it more lively." Skabb Yelled happily. "He likes to pull our legs he was shouting at us for a laugh." Tinkor giggled "I thought he was gonna actualy punish us." Kook was laughing still "The others thought so to." Skabb and Tink added

Harry was amazed suddenly thet hear a (thud) Thorne fainted.

A/N might update 2morrow bye 4now Were Shadic (Bob) out bye


	4. Gettin ready :)

**Splatalot The prom**

Chapter 4

After Thorne awoke the evil defenders were having lunch in the main room. everyone was eating but Kook and Tinkor "why aren't you eating?" The leader asked "Not hungry" Kook monad. "Tinky is worried." The inventor replied taking his hat off revealing the rest of his hair it looked very nice.

"Nice hair cut Tink it suits you!" Skabb yelld The others agreed Gildar said "Yes it dose look good at least you diden't pick a Mohawk

style." "OI YOUR HAIR MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A GRIL SO HA HA HA!" Thorn ranted "guys if we're goin' to a prom we need good hair that way we can find someone to go with." Kook pointed out. "The green haired one is correct." Harry commented appearing out of nowhere. "And we need to wear something descent." The huntress siad . The 9 Defenders went to their bedrooms. Tink still had his hat off 'hmmmm his hair looks clean and washed how odd' shaiden thought 'I'll ask him later' "Come on Tinky lets go" shaiden yelled loud enough for him to hear.


	5. pressure

**Splatalot the prom**

**chapter 5 **

**Every defender were in their bedroom getting their prom clothing on to see what the guards and King thought.**

**After they have got changed Tinkor knocked on the new door he and Thorne made. (Even though they don't get along often.) "ENTER!" Boomed the king The defenders entered the King's room in a single filed line "Well how do we look?" They all asked at the same time "You look... AMAZING!" Harry And the guards replied. "Oh Tink" Shaiden said "Can you take you hat off and show the king your hair cut? Pllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss."The ninja begged "Oh er OK I'll take my hat off." Tinkor sighed. He took his hat off and Harry couldn't be leave his hair is clean and nice. "Tinkor did you have a shower?!" "NO WAY I HATE WHAT YOU JUST SIAD!" Tink Snapped**

**The defenders but Shaiden stared at him then all of a sudden Tinkor started to cry from all of the pressure "Y y yes it's true (sniff) I h h had a shower" Tink's voice was becoming harder to understand. **

"**Oops we shouldn't have stared at him" Kook said "Skabb is sorry." The barbarian was worried he had hurt his friend's feelings. The inventor was still crying he had is face buried in his arms Skabb walked up to him then started to rub and pat his back gently until the crying had stopped. "S s s sorry I snapped I let my anger get the better of me." Tink was still sniffing "we're sorry we stared at you." The defenders and the king said**

**the barbarian was hugging his best mate "feelin' better buddy?" "bit better" Tinkor replied "Right let's put our normal clothes back on." Croc said the defenders went into their rooms and put their normal cloths back on.**


	6. asking question and dates

**Splatalot prom**

Chapter 6

Thorne and Shaiden were in the kitchen making a sandwich "I hate proms." Thorne siad rudely "You hate very thing that is full of happiness you always have." Shaiden muttered "What did you say just then?" Thorne questioned snappishly "oh er nothing." The ninja said quickly just as Shaiden said that Gildar the Viking entered "Yours truly has come to make a snack." The siblings rolled their eyes they know he gets more self centred every day and starts to boast about his looks."Is crocness gonna be your date for the prom pretty boy." The alchemist teased the golden Viking scoffed "No I'm asking Ballista out." "Good look with that." Thorne snapped crossly. Gildar made his sandwich and left "Do guys normally ask girls if they want to go to the prom with them?" Thorne asked "of course why? Do you have someone t go to the prom with?" Shaiden asked. " I can't believe I'm saying this but yes I'm goin' with Matilda the moody. Have you asked someone?" Shaiden realized she didn't ask anyone at school she needed someone to go with and quick

'hmm I'll ask Tinkor he might say yes he has been lacking in the love apartment I wonder why.' "Thorne do you know were Tink might be?"

Thorne sighed "Try the inventing shed he could be in there."

The ninja went to the court yard to find the inventing shed when she found it Shaiden knocked "yes can I help you?" Tink asked


	7. fidin some1 to go with

**Splatalot the prom**

chapter 7

A/N this chapter is when the defenders ask other people to go to the prom with them I would like to thank akl110998233 again for this idea thank you :)

After the highly intelligent defender asked. Shaiden she felt nervous about asking if he would like to go to the prom with her.

"Um well I was er wondering if YOU would like to go to the prom with me." Tink blushed "O of course I thought for a minute or two

I would never have someone to go with." "no one at school asked to go with you but why?" "Well I er (sniff) girls say to me "Tinkor your to filthy I would never go out with you even if you took a shower you will always have dirt on your face and arm." But my arm is covered in bruises well permanent bruises (sniff)." The ninja felt sorry for him

"Tink they are just being mean I think you are good looking no matter what remember we are like a family despite fighting now and again things get sorted out." The inventor just nodded his head.

Meanwhile

"OK Gildar you can do this just ask her out if she says yes wait until she has left the room then cheer like mad ." Gildar was going to ask Ballista to go to the prom he knew he needed to be persuasive.

"Hi Ballista how are you feelin' today?" "Fine and if this is about the prom then the answerer is no! But there is one way to change my mind though." Ballista smirked "really? What must I do?" Gildar asked slowly "I want you to take me to my friends house then polish and clean my room finally I want you to write a song about me" Ballista said 'ugh I'll have to do it there is no other way.' Gildar smiled "OK I'm happy to do that" Gildar quickly made a song, polished and cleaned her room finally took the huntress to one of her mates house. "OK now it is a yes." Gildar fainted when Ballista said that.

-some place in the local village-

Crocness was looking around and was scaring at the same time until

she saw Ben Snapper he also likes to scare people as well. Ben saw Crocness he tried so give her a fright but unfortunately he made a sound so Croc frightened him "AGH you really are good at scaring others your better than me." Ben said "You should be good as well you are halve Croc and human like me. Hey why don't we go to the prom together and I can show you how to give people a good fright"

Crocness suggested. "All right well see ya soon iv gotta go" Ben said waving "Bye" Croc waved

-back at the castle in Thorne's bed room-

The alchemist was smiling because yesterday at school he found a girl whom hated happy lively and as much as he did.

(flash back to yesterday after school finished)

at 2:30 the bell rang it was the end of school and the Math teacher Mrs Slime said "right before you all leave iv got a quick announcement to make. There is gonna be a prom tomorrow and the only way to get in is to pass your end of year exams C+ or higher or you can't go." warned the Math teacher. Tinkor and Kook were the first two out every one in the corridor jumped to the left or right.

"WOW they are fast I wish I was fast." A boy said Thorne saw it all

"Ugh those two need to act their age they are highly immature."

Suddenly a Girl called Matilda the moody was muttering about the prom "Proms are far to joyful." "I agree they are bad" Thorne commented. "so you hate happy things to eh? Well if we go to the prom and do nothing we should be OK right." Matilda asked

"wait you want to go to that awful place with me?" Thorne asked

"yeah why not after all we hate happy things" The girl was trying not to smile. They had a quick conversation and went back to their castles.

(End of flash back)

Thorne was still smiling

-In the sky near the forest-

Kook was doing his daily flight around splatsvile until Kook bumped into a female bird that was the same species of bird "oh my gosh i'm sorr didn't mean to bump into you honest I can be a bit clumsy" the female bird just laughed and laughed causing The Aussie

bird to do the same "I'm ha ha ha Maria HA HA HA Maria Giggles." Maria was laughing uncontrollably "I'm Kookaburra my friends call me Kook" Kook said "Did you know about the prom commin' up tomorra?" Kook asked "Yes but no no one as asked me out because I can't stop laughing ha ha." kookaburra had an idea " I'll go with ya

if you like." "really oh thanks!" Maria cheered "Awww I have to go now" Kook said sadly "OK see ya later" Maria waved.

-just near the forest entrance-

Skabb and Knightriss were in forest doing target practice Skabb wanted to ask the knight if she wanted to go to the prom with him but the barbarian was so nervous he felt like destroying all of the forest but didn't "OK master Skabb try and shoot those 5 targets

down and remember practice makes Perfect." "SKABB KNOWS WHAT HE IS DOING SKABB RULES AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skabb shouted extremely loudly. Skabb Managed to hit the bullseye on all of the targets 10min later they made there way back to the castle and Skabb finally had the courage to ask Knightriss about the prom "Um Knightriss would you like to go to the prom with me if that's OK with you? Skabb is to loud that's what people say" "why of course my dear chap after all you are my loyal friend" The leader replied "Skabb is happy now let's get back to the castle and have tea" Skabb said beaming.


	8. reasurance

**Splatalot the prom**

Chapter 8

The defenders were deciding who should make the tea they decided Skabb should make the tea. "Tinkor can you help me please?" The barbarian asked "OK Tinky will help friend." Tinkor said the duo walked to the kitchen when they got there Skabb found his recipe book. "So what are we making Skabb?" Tink asked "Skabb's top secret recipe so no one can look. Unless you are a barbarian or a friend." Skabb replied after they washed their hands they started making the tea the inventor tasted it when it was done."Bleugh salty oh ugh yucky." Tinkor rummaged

in his trouser pockets until he found some special sauce and put a bit in when Skabb wasn't looking. Then Tink had another taste

test "mmmmm tasty" He whispered "You haven't touched it have you?" Skabb asked looking up from the cupboard. Tink shook his head. "All right then lets see what the defenders think about it!" Skabb shouted .They walked quickly to the dining area "Skabb and Tink have made you soup" Skabb said putting an arm round his best mate. Skabb didn't say what kind of soup

the defenders just looked at the soup expect Tink he was eating it"Um Skabb is this edible ?"

Gildar asked "Yes it is." the barbarian said "Skabb can I have seconds please?" Tink asked Skabb gave him some more "Come on guys if you try it you'll love it." Tinkor said. The others tried it and they loved it. After all the soup was gone Tinkor let out a huge belch (buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppp) "oh Tinkor can't you at least say excuse me"

Thorne snapped "I was about to but you stopped me from saying it excuse me and sorry." Harry rushed into the dining area "what was that?" "Sorry your majesty I was drinking soup to quickly" Tink said in a worried voice Harry said "Remember it is the prom tomorrow and you need a C+ or higher in your end of year exams OK" "OK" The 9 defenders cheered as soon as the king left they got into a group huddle. "Right what are we gonna do we didn't study" Kookaburra moaned "Don't worry I know what to do" Shaiden said the defenders remembered Shaiden

is always marked absent so they made up a plan. Firstly Skabb and Kookaburra would tell the exam teacher Mr moat water there is a man eating spider in the closet and he was needed to get rid of it. Secondly Crocness would lock the door and hide the key. Finally Shaiden will read out the answers to everyone.

A/N the defenders are wearing night clothes

It was now 10:30PM the defenders were asleep but Tink was still awake Skabb went to check to see if he is OK. As soon Skabb sits on Tink's bed the inventor sat up and hugged Skabb tightly not wanting to let go."Skabb what if the plan fails or if somethin' bad happens at the prom or or" Tink started crying

'Gosh iv never seen the poor guy so worked up before' Skabb thought "Tink look at me and listen" Skabb said firmly.

Tinkor Looked at Skabb, still sniffing "I know how you feel but just remember we are defenders and we are always there for each other" Skabb said in a reassuringly tone. After Skabb said

that the inventor let Skabb go and sat at the side of him."S S Skabb what if they find out we cheat. We could end up going to different castles and and I'll never see you or the others again."Tinkor sobbed "Is that why you are crying and worrying?" Skabb asked worried

Tink nodded. Skabb rubbed his friends back "Don't worry every thing is gonna be OK I promise."Skabb said calmly. It was now 11:00PM Tink let out a yawn Skabb carefully scooped him up and tucked him in bed "Goodnight buddy" Skabb said "Goodnight Skabb" Tink said before he started snoring.


	9. exam cheating and rivlarly castle

**Splatalot the prom**

Chapter 9

A loud trumpet sound started to blare though the entire castle the

trumpet sounding meant it was time to get up the defenders got dressed ,washed then went down stares. "Right today is the day we're gonna ace that test." All of the defenders shouted confidently. "Good and remember NO cheating" Harry warned.

After the 9 defenders had eaten their breakfast they went to brush their teeth and walked to splat high. "I dunno if the plan will work Mr moat water ain't dum" Tinkor said "Don't worry we will think of other things at brake and lunch." Shaiden said. Everyone in class 218 lined up out side of the exam room then the teacher opened the door Mr moat water was short, had brown hair, green eyes ,thin and looked evil. "COME ON IN AND DON'T SWEAT

!" the teacher yelled. Every one sat down then the teacher handed out the papers. "Right when your ready..." Skabb put his hand up "what is wrong Skabb?" " Sir there is a man eating spider in the store room/closet and Mr stern said you need to get rid of it."

"Skabb is not lying it is true"Kook commented "Why do I not believe

you I haven't had a message sent to me." "Er that is because he wanted us to tell you" Tinkor said quickly ."Oh OK I'll go down to the store cupboard and take care of it and you may start the test whist

I'm gone." Moat water said.

Meanwhile out in a corridor

Crocness managed to find the key and unlocked the store room door

she could scent that the exam teacher was approaching. Croc quickly hid behind some lockers until he went in the room. As soon as the teacher got in Crocness locked the door quickly then hurried back to the exam classroom.

Shaiden came out of the shadows as soon as Crocness got back and started to read the answers out until the bell went for brake.

Mr moat water was still in the dark closet he felt something scuttling up his leg it was a small spider but he thought it was a man eating one. Every one from class 218 needed to think of something because a boy told Mr stern about the exam teacher being trapped in the store room "We need to do something old stern is gonna get another teacher whilst the janitor looks for the key that Croc has."

Ben Splat said worried. "But that depends on who we get and what we are gonna do." The inventor pointed out suddenly Mr stern can out and said "Mr daft will be in the classroom after brake" "OK we will be good" Class 218 said. The bell went so every one went to the appropriate classroom. "Mr daft he should be easy to deal with right?" Kook asked "yes he doesn't know what he is doing and other things." Ballista said "But some daft people do know what they are doing they can be a bit misguided" Gildar said pointing at Kook and Tink.

Mr daft entered the classroom "Is this class 218 or I am I in the wrong room again?" He was unsure about were he was. "No this is class 233 you really must be getting mixed up and you should be on holiday." Mr Daft looked at his calender "Oh fiddle sticks your right I should have been on holiday." he rushed out of the classroom the ninja read the answers out once more until lunch .

20min later the defenders are in the canteen

"Oh grate we've now gotta deal with the most intelligent teacher what can we do" Gildar panicked "We fight fire with fire" Knightriss

said every one looked at Tinkor "Tink we need your help. Mrs smart is gonna be with us after lunch and you my friend are clever enough

to deal with her you can do it believe in you self" Thorne Said.

"All right I do it I will not let you down" The inventor replied quietly.

Lunch was over Tinkor thought if he used more longer and complex words she would run off screaming.

Mrs smart walked in then used long complex words Tink had a smirk on his face and used even more longer and harder words after 10min of battling it out the teacher gave in and shrieked "AGH SOMEONE IS MORE CLEVER THAN ME AGH!" The class cheered and was amazed Shaiden read out the answers one last time then they went to the closet to let Mr moat water out. "thank you were was the key ? Oh and iv dealt with the spider." The key was under a desk and it was covered in gum." Croc lied "Right now that's been cleared has every one put the papers on my desk?" Moat water asked "yes Sir" Crocness replied .

Several minuets later the teacher was amazed "well everyone you all got 100% A* grade that is. Well done you can all go to the prom and here are the 9 who are going to make sure nothing goes wrong." The Splatalot defenders didn't look happy the people who were watching were Jack, Jay, Amy, Chuck, Jim, Soda, Twitch, Star and Shine. They are defenders in training as well but they were from a rival castle called slime A lot. The Splatalot defenders needed to make a plan to get them into bother big time.

On the way back to the castle no one said a word. Unsuspectingly King Harry was pleased that the defenders got full marks "Well done I knew you wouldn't cheat" "But at the prom some defenders in training who are making sure things don't go wrong are from Slime a lot." Tink panicked "Ah yes our most bitter rivals" said the king "well you need to come up with a plan to frame them and get them into trouble."

All of the defenders nodded and decided to make a plan after tea


	10. plan and a tragidy

**Splatalot The prom**

Chapter 10

In the kitchen Shaiden was making ninja surprise she made extra because some times defenders ask for more since it tasted so good . "Right best get this finished I bet they will be wondering what kept me." Shaiden ran at top speed then stopped at the dining room. "Sorry guys I had to make some extra. " They had eaten the Ninja surprise in 10min which is a new record time. "That was delicious (BURP) sorry" Tinkor said "Right now we need a plan to frame Slime A lot." Skabb yelled

the dastardly defenders made up a plan the plan was simple however it was long the plan was so villainous it could get the Slime a lot defenders expelled for good " HA HA HA HA HA" the inventor laughed maniacally whilst tapping his fingers together and twitching "THIS...PLAN...CAN'T POSSIBALY FAIL MUHAHAHA!" "That's the Tinky we all know and love."Gildar said. A guard walked into the meeting room and shouted "THE KING SAID GET READY THE PROM STARTS IN 30MIN!"

The defenders went to their bedroom and got changed into their prom clothes. Tink picked up 2 small objects and put them in his trouser pockets then took his hat off and left it on the top of his wardrobe. 10min later there was a knock at the door Kookaburra answered it out side stood Maria Giggles, Ben Snapper and Matilda the moody. "Come on you lot the prom will begin in 15min."Ben said

"Oh and we got a message from your cyborg friend about Slime A lot

and knowing their plans ."Matilda said trying not to sound cross.

All 12 ran to Splat High and they just made it. "OK Their first trick

water falling down on us. When we open that door there is some invisible string so copy what I do for this bit" The inventor whispered. Every one nodded. Tink peeped around the corona to see who was doing the greeting. "I saw Amy and Star those girls look mean." The line kept moving until they were near the door "nice to see you all" Amy said politely "yes you all look amazing" Star commented. Tinkor opened the door and instead of walking tough the door he jumped into the hall the others did the same. Amy and Star were wondering why they didn't hear a splash sound "nothin' happened what went wrong with the string?" Amy asked crossly

unfortunately the two girls couldn't see the string and it triggered the trap causing them to get very wet. Everyone in class 218 were laughing at them. "Two down and seven to go" 20min later the Slime a lot defenders were fuming like hell all their tricks have been ruined Jack Jay and Jim tried to splat them but knocked down the tables. Chuck, Soda and Shine attempted to throw stuff like wood

at the but obliterated all of the windows and doors.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT I'LL SHOW THEM WHO IS BOSS ROUND HERE!" Twitch the leader yelled. He got some mighty fireworks

from the old store room and planed to set them all off sadly for him the fireworks went out of control because the weren't set right and set the hall alight. The fire alarm went off everyone evacuated but Tinkor was still in the school looking for Shaiden "HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Shaiden screamed Tinkor saw Shaiden trapped beneath some heavy rubble.

The inventor found the ninja and used his mechanical arm to free

Shaiden. "what will we do were trapped!" Shaiden was panicking.

Tinkor quickly reached into his trouser pockets and the tow small objects turned into hose pipes "take the hose pipes and use it to put out as much as you can whilst I move things out of the way so we can get out." Tink said coughing

Meanwhile out side

the defender's parents got told what was happening so they had to come and collect their kids. But when they did a roll call the teachers found out Tink and Shaiden were still in the blazing school.

"Um Mr and Mrs Tinkor I don't mean to make you worry but your son is in there." This caused Terry Tinkor to sit on the ground and sigh in sadness and Chloe Tinkor to cry. When Thorne and Shaiden's parents Ray and Olivia found out about Shaiden they felt heart broken.

"No one panic the fire brigade will be hear soon" Mr stern said

Back inside the school Tink and Shaiden were trying to get out "I can just make out an exit sign" Tink spluttered Shaiden had just enough water to put the fire out "Tink the hose is empty." She to was spluttering "Shaiden take my hand" Tink coughed louder

he just had enough strength to push the rubble out of the way sadly his metal arm was critically damaged.

Outside people heard grunting and struggling noises. Then saw two shapes when the shapes got closer they knew Tink and Shaiden are OK. Suddenly the inventors mechanical arm started to short circuit

"SON NO!" Terry Tinkor shouted Mr stern looked at the Cyborg "Mr Stern Sir it was Them" Tink said pointing at the 9 defenders of Slime a lot "they...did...this...they...started...the...f f fire" Tinkor metal arm exploded then his eyes closed. Skabb ran up to him then cried "Skabb is sad Skabb is crying Skabb is..." Skabb started crying his eyes out his best friend lay on the ground. The inventor's father

picked him up and remembered something he can only do this other cyborgs can't. All of the Splatalot defenders were mourning. Mr Stern was very furious "RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU SLIME A LOT DEFENDERS YOU ARE EXPELED PERMANENTLY!"


	11. emotional Tinky

**Splatalot the prom**

chapter 11

The King found out about what had happened to Tinkor "What can we do now? We have no inventor and that means if a weapon brakes down or something who is gonna fix it?" King Harry was asking A lot of questions. "I guess I'll miss that little man after all he saved my sister." Thorne was feeling sad "Skabb is still sad Tinkor is Skabb's best mate in the whole wide world. No one is as cool as him." Skabb is still sobbing Kook eyes were watering "He was MY best prank assistant" Kook was crying like Skabb. The leader sighed "Looks Like we've lost a good defender."

meanwhile at Tinkor's parents house

There was banging, clattering and other sounds coming from Terry Tinkor's lab and workshop 45mins later it had stopped "Right lets see if I can bring you back to life son I know I'm the only one whom can bring cyborgs back to life." Terry started to chant some words then an electrical charge started to flow though his arm then zapped Tinkor with it. Suddenly Tinkor woke up slowly the poor inventor started to bawl, squirm and hyperventilate "I'm Scared where I am I? why I'm I here? When did I get here? What happened? Who's there? Sh sh show your self." "Son calm down it's only me" Tink recognized the voice straight away "Dad where is every defender is Shaiden OK and what abou Skabb" Tink started to uncontrollably cry. "Skabb is OK and Shaiden has gone to a hospital" Terry could feel his son's tears drip onto his non metallic arm .

"Will I have to stay here for tonight and go back to Splatalot tomorrow?" Tinkor asked still crying "yes you will have to say here I understand how much you miss Skabb and the others. Come on let's go upstairs" The inventor's father replied

Chloe Tinkor was in Tink's bedroom. "How is our little angle doing? is he OK? Will he be all right?" She asked Terry "He'll be OK he just misses his best friend" he whispered. Tinkor got into bed then his Mum and Dad read him a bedtime story until he fell asleep. They Tucked him in and found his favourite soft toy. Terry Tinkor picked it up and put the toy next to his son.

"Good Night son" they both said.


	12. Home sick

**Splatalot the prom**

**A/N I go back to school tomorrow so I can't update until school days have finished **

chapter12

It is 7:30AM Saturday.

"We need to tell him about last night. He might not remember." Chloe Tinkor whispered looking at her son who was still in a deep slumber. "But doing that will upset him. Tinky does suffer from emotional problems" Terry Tinkor whispered back. They tried to wake Tinkor up by using various musical instruments they used:Trumpets, cymbals,drums, tuba and finally electric guitar. Nothing happened until Tink's father shouted at him "TERRY TINKOR JR WAKE UP!" This Made Tinkor Panic because his father used his full name "I didn't do anything honest I'm good Tinky is always good." "Don't panic you're not in trouble and... you haven't had a shower have you? Your face looks clean."

Terry Tinkor pointed out looking at is son. "No you see I was doing my exercises yesterday and the weather person said it was gonna be sunny. But it was a lie RAIN KEPT HITTING MY FACE I RAN INSIDE THE CASTLE LOOKED IN MIRROR AND... well you know."Tink said quickly "OK let's go down stairs so we can make you some breakfast" Terry said. Tink Rushed down stares, saw his favourite pancakes with lots of maple syrup then eat them all in 30seconds flat. "Son we need to talk about last night just in case you have forgotten." Terry explained about the fire,Shaiden,the slime a lot defenders and what happened to Tink's arm. After hearing about what happened Tink put is hands in his face then let out a depressed sigh. "Mom Dad I wanna go back to Splatalot I miss Skabb, Kook,Thorne, Gildar every defender" The inventor was trying hard not to cry he just managed to fight his tears back. So then his parents decided to take him back to Splatalot.


	13. revenge and shouting

**Splatalot the prom**

"SKABB IS ANGRY NOW!" Skabb's voice boomed thorough the entire castle this made the castle shake "Skabb when someone is dead they will never comeback and you can't do anything about it so there."Gildar retorted "HE WAS LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME" Thorne Snapped "AND THOES SLIME A LOT DEFENDERS KILLED HIM I WANT REVENGE!"

Shaiden was in her bedroom she could hear all the shouting from downstairs. On the ninjas bedside cabinet was a picture of her and Tinkor playing tag this picture was taken when she was 7 years old.

'I just wish Tink was here right now dunno what we're gonna do without him' Shaiden thought. The shouting got louder and she started crying.

"LOOK AND LISTEN I'M SURE HE WANTED TO BE AVENGED IT'S FOR THE BEST WE FIND AND DESTOY THOSE NO GOODERS! THEY WILL PAY AND NOTHING OR NO ONE WILL STOP US !" Skabb screamed

"I AGREE!" knightriss and Thorne ranted at the same time

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WATING FOR LET'S GET THEM!" Ballista Yelled "But who is gonna look after the king?" the guards asked "I'll do it." Shaiden said popping out of nowhere "OK DEFENDER GET OUT EVERY WEAPON AND CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Skabb shouted

The guards and defenders minus Shaiden headed East to got to the castle of Slime A lot but little did they know Tinkor is coming back to the castle well and alive.

A/N sorry for the shortness


	14. goin to battle and helpin

**Splatalot the prom**

Chapter 14

Tinkor and is parents were walking back to Splatalot suddenly they heard foot steps and hid behind a bush. "What in the name of inventing is goin' on." Tink said quietly "Shhh listen if you listen closely you might hear one voice or more." terry mouthed "WHO ARE WE AFTER?!" Skabb Shouted loudly "THE SLIME A LOT DEFENDERS!" The others Shout "WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?!" Skabb shouted again "BECAUSE THEY KILLED TINKOR AND WE WANT REVENGE!" The others shouted. They did not know he was behind a bush "Dad they still think I'm dead why didn't you tell them you could revive me?!" Tink asked sharply then used his binoculars to see how many defenders he could see "I'm sorry son you know I can be forgetful because of my age." terry said sheepishly "I can only see seven defenders and all of the guards" It didn't take the inventor to work out who wasn't there. "Shaiden she is not there she has to be at the castle my Tinky sense can feel it because my left foot it shaking. Let's run to Splatalot Tinky hates walking." The Tinkor family ran to the castle.

Shaiden was practising her stealth skills then heard knocking she ran to the door at top speed. When she opened the door she was Mr and Mrs Tinkor "Oh hi Tink's parents why did Tinkor die he was to young to die" The Ninja sobbed. Terry and Chloe Tinkor moved aside Shaiden couldn't not believe it. "TINKOR YOUR ALIVE!" she said with joy. Suddenly Harry rushed in "Tink is that you?" The king asked "yes it is me the one and only Tinkor the the the Cy... er I mean inventor." Shaiden hugged Tink and said "Thank you for sacrificing your life to save me I would have done the same."

Tinkor blushed and did his weird laugh."Um Mom Dad can you stay for a bit?" He asked his parents "OK we'll stay for a bit." Terry replied "Tink the others and the King's guards they are going to war They are gong to _**destroy **_the Slime A lot defenders" The ninja said

"I know on my way back here I hid in a bush and heard what Skabb and the others said we_** Need to help**_ them." Tink commented

"After lunch I'm hungry" Chloe Tink said. They had lunch and set off towards Slime A lot


	15. the begining of a battle

**Splatalot the prom**

Chapter 15

The defenders and the king's guards were at the castle with determined looks on their faces. It was time for the battle to begin.

"YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT OF THAT CASTLE OR WE'LL SMASH IT DOWN" Skabb was full of rage "well well well if it isn't the defenders of SplataDUM" Jack, Jay, Amy, Chuck, Jim, Soda, Twitch, Star and Shine"yelled as they peered though the battlements of their castle,holding more advanced versions of the defenders weaponry. "YOU ALLMOST KILLED MY SISTER BUT THAT LITTLE MAN IS DEAD THANKS TO YOU!" Thorne ranted Amy, Star, Soda and Shine whom are the girls laughed and taunted "well we can't believe your cyborg boy has died he deserve to die cyborgs are a threat to the human race." "NO THAT IS NOT TRUE SKABB THINKS TINKOR IS A NICE GUY NOT MEAN AND CRUDE LIKE YOU LOT" Skabb was about to lose his temper. "ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT US OR WHAT" Ballista screamed "OF COURSE WE ARE WE ARE NOT SCARED OF YOU DEFENDERS! EVEY TIME YOU DEFEND YOUR CROWN SOMEONE GETS IT BUT AT SLIME A LOT NO ONE HAS GOT THE CROWN!" The boys of slime a lot shouted "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Twitch ranted "DESTORY THEM!"

Back at the castle

Tinkor was rummaging though a box to find some hover boards he made when he was 14. "Found four hover boards I made these when I was analysing Shaiden's speed strength and agility so I could get to places quicker with these we can get to slime a lot in no time." the inventor explained as he jumped on the board and set off

Tink's parents and Shaiden did the same and headed off to slime a lot to help.

A/N

Will the defender of splatalot win?

Will Shaiden,Tink and his mom and dad get there in time?

What will happen in the battle?

Why i'm I asking all of these questions? find out in the next chapter

bob out bye


	16. the cyborgs and ninja strikes again

**Splatalot The prom**

The Slime and Splatalot defenders were batting it out Skabb, Gildar and Thorne dealt with Jack, Jay and Jim "I'm gonna be the thorn in your side" Thorne said as he rapidly beat Jay with his mulching mace "SKABB RULES" Skabb's voice boomed as he whacked Jim. Kook was panicking and running trying not to get hit by Chuck and Twitch

The mighty Gildar will not let you sass me or the others but mainly me" Gildar boasted as he punched Jack in the gut.

The girls were fighting the girls "Why did your parents name you soda?" Crocness asked whilst fighting Soda "Because I love the stuff I all ways have" Soda snapped.

"So star and Shine you are sister correct well twins right?" Knightriss and Ballista asked at the same time trying to hit them

"Yes that it correct and Amy is our cousin twice removed" they said fighting The Splatalot defenders were doing well until the slime a lot defenders hit them with super sticky slime. The Splatalot defenders were all on the same wall but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't budge. "We're trapped" Gildar panicked

"Any last word before we kill you so called defenders?" In the distance every one heard two voices "Watch out I'm lurking in the shadows." "Feelin' stinky here comes Tinky" "What was that?" Twitch asked suddenly He saw Tinkor Shaiden and Mr and Mrs Tinkor "NO HOW CAN THIS BE!" Shine pouted. Shaiden and the Tinkor family jumped high in the air and their shadows reflected off the moon light. "BRING IT ON" The slime a lot defenders retorted.


	17. more fighing

**Splatalot the prom**

Chapter 17

"OK cyborg boy if you and your ninja girlfriend win we'll let your friends go. If you lose you and your entire family will be destroyed sound fare?" Chuck asked rudely "Well OK Tinky and Shaiden will fight you." Tinkor sharply replied "Don't blink or You'll miss us" Shaiden said in a confident tone. The Slim a lot defenders blinked and the duo were gone "wow they've gone I …." Amy said but Shaiden whacked her from behind "GET HER GRILS" AMY RANTED

The ninja fought hard and kept walloping whacking and punching Soda ,Shine, Amy and Star . Suddenly the tables turned as the ninja

Knocked all four stone cold Star's fingers hit the trigger of her slime gun that caused Shaiden to hit the wall the other Splatalot defenders were on. "AGH NO DON'T WORRY GUYS IV GOT IT UNDER CONTROL" Tinkor was starting to fume instead of crying.

"Aww what's the matter gonna cry you Cyborg boy" Chuck teased

The inventor started to laugh evilly "**MUHAHAHA HA HA HA HA GAHAHA **Well now it guess it's just Jake, Chuck, Jay, Jim and your leader Twitch. You have underestimated me" Tink's eyes turned red

as he said that "what's happening to him ?" Kook asked feeling uneasy "That is Tinkor's dark form he uses it when he gets real mad so we need to make sure he don't hit the wall you are stuck to."Terry explained. No matter now hard the male Slime a lot tried to hit the inventor they ether missed, had their attacks whacked back at them or Tink just used his metallic claw which is his hand to deal a tone of damage "GO ON TINKOR SMASH THEM POUND THEM CLOBBER THEM" The Splatalot defenders chanted. The Slime a lot boys decided to do a corkscrew attack the five surrounded Tink but he jumped out of the way making them collided with one another. Tinkor managed to knock them out stone cold "HA I win so you better free them now or else" The inventor threatened "OK OK you win we lost I'll free your friends O mighty one" Twitch said in defeat. As he let them go the other eight slime a lot defenders smirked and pointed their weapons at Tinkor "HA HA YOUR DEAD MEET NOW TAKE THIS!" they shouted "TINKOR LOOK OUT!" Gildar yell but poor Tink was so horrified he couldn't move and got hit this caused him to be stuck on the wall "UGH OW TH TH THAT HURT GAH I TRAPPED" Tinkor was mortified Twitch didn't want him to die 'NO he can't die he is the one the mighty one' Twitch thought. The Splatalot guards,defenders and Tink's patents didn't move or they'd meet the same fate. Soda,Amy,Star,Shine,Chuck,Jake,Jay and Jim got out some cannons "Good Bye Cyborg boy it was nice knowin' ya" Star teased they fried the cannons then the wall that Tink was on got blown to smithereens and there was nothing but a heap of rubble followed by a long silence. Until The Slime a lot defenders minus Twitch were laughing. "HA HA HE IS NOW DEAD AND NO ONE CAN DO ANYTING WE WON WE KILLED HIM AND YOUR SPATALOT CASTLE WILL BE FULL OF ATTACKERS!" They jeered Skabb dropped on his knees and put his fists in the air then yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"


	18. the cyborg lives on

**Splatalot The prom **

Mr and Mrs Tinkor the Splatalot guards and defenders were about to walk away. Suddenly "Guys the rubble it's moving dose that mean..."Gildar stopped talking when Tinkor merged from the rubble ."That was a close one I thought I was gonna die" Tinkor was scared and started to cry. Twitch bowed down before Tinkor as he said that so did team Splatalot and Tink's mom and dad. The Slime a lot defenders were furious "why is every one looking at me?" The inventor asked sobbing "All Hail Tinkor the King of Slime a lot I will obey every command my master" Twitch said Tinkor felt around his hair he could feel a crown shape "My first command is that you Twitch can live in Splatalot with us and throw those eight in the Splatalot Dungeon" He said pointing to the slime a lot defenders.

2hours and 30min later

King Harry decided to calibrate with some fireworks after all it was bonfire night after the display was over Tinkor was still out side with Shaiden She walked up to him and said "Tinkor you were very brave battling our rivals especially when you help save me when the school was on fire so thanks." The ninja kissed the inventor."Woot woot" Tinkor cried out with joy almost collapsing. "Son we're leaving now but we'll visit next week OK" Terry said before he hugged his son "bye Tinkor" Chloe said. Tink just waved.

Twitch was in his own room he felt happy now that he had some one to help him learn the art of inventions.

Tinkor was still awake but Skabb told him he wanted to have a chat.

Skabb entered the inventors bedroom and sat on the bed.

The barbarian patted the mattress gesturing Tink to sit next to him

"Long live the king of Slime a lot" Skabb said playfully hugging his best mate. "Tinkor you really showed how strong you can be iv always believed in you I don't think I could ever replace you as my number one. I'm glad iv met you your like a bother to me". Skabb was feeling proud "S S Skabb I'm so so so sorry I scared you when I thought I was dead (sniff)" Tink was riddled with guilt a guilt that was haunting a guilt that was threatening a guilt that could not be washed off. "It's OK buddy don't worry if something is bothering you I'll give you some brotherly advice/guidance." Skabb said letting out a big yawn "Do you want me to tuck you in?" Skabb asked. Tink nodded. As Tinkor got into bed Skabb tucked him in making sure he was warm and cozy. "Good night big brother" Tinkor said then started snoring "Good night little bro" Skabb whispered then headed to his own room Skabb Immediately fell asleep as soon as he got into bed

A/N

When iv watched Splatalot Skabb and Tinkor seem to be very close buddy's even though Skabb can be a bit rough or whatever towards Tink but they still get along no matter what

wow iv finished my 1st fanfic woop woop oh and have a good bonfire night =)


End file.
